


The Hunter Games: Coda

by adamance



Series: Season 10 Codas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Light Bondage, M/M, The Hunter Games, off-screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3209708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamance/pseuds/adamance





	The Hunter Games: Coda

“So this is how it’s gonna be?” Sam asks, his voice quiet in the stillness of the bunker.

Dean’s head jerks up with a start. He’s sitting at the desk in his room, books full of lore scattered in front of him. “What?”

“This.” Sam’s still leaning against the doorframe (Dean almost always leaves his door open at night, these days), and he gestures between the two of them. “You. Me. Us.”

“What about us?” Dean rubs a hand over his face, looking tired. The healthy kind of tired, for once. Not the kind that means he’s keeping secrets and knocking himself out with whatever’s darkening his thoughts.

“You know what I mean.” Sam holds his brother’s gaze, trying to appear intent rather than challenging. 

Dean doesn’t look like he feels threatened. He’s gazing back at Sam, his eyes clear and curious and beautiful and so green that Sam thinks they put every cliché in the book to shame. 

“I brushed up against you in the kitchen,” Sam goes on. “And you jumped like I’d touched you with a live wire, man.”

“I…” Dean swallows, but doesn’t look away. “I didn’t know if you’d. If you wanted…”

“I did.” Sam steps fully into the room. “I do.” He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a pair of handcuffs, placing them on the desk in front of Dean.

His brother looks up at him with a rueful little smile. “Sammy, I honestly don’t know if you want me in the dungeon or in bed right now.”

“I’ll give you one guess.” Sam moves closer into Dean’s space, bending his head. Dean reaches for him with both hands, meeting him halfway, gripping Sam’s shirt as their lips meet. 

He lets Sam control the kiss, even though Sam knows that relinquishing control doesn’t come easy to Dean. It never has.

 

*

 

“Sam,” Dean says later. Much later.

“Mmm?”

“You’re heavy, kiddo.”

Sam lets out a muffled laugh against Dean’s bare chest. “So make me get up.”

“I will when you uncuff me.” Dean’s hands are limp and relaxed in their cuffs above his head, not clenched and fighting their restraints the way they’d been when Sam had been riding Dean, with Dean pleading with his eyes to let him touch. He hadn’t said a word but Sam had talked to him throughout, wanting to wipe away all the memory of the things he’d heard Metatron say to Dean.

He’d needed this. They’d both needed this. Sam’s so proud of Dean right then that he thinks he might cry. He’s so in love that he’s afraid his heart will rip open with it.

“You just want to hold me,” he teases, kissing Dean’s jaw.

Dean makes a vaguely sleepy sound, brushing his nose against Sam’s hair. Sam smiles against his neck, reaching up to twine his fingers with Dean’s.


End file.
